Starkey Winters
Starkey Winters '(スターキーウィンターズ ''Sutākīu~intāzu) is a young mage who spends his time wandering the lands of Fiore. He works as a specialist Mage who takes on jobs requiring specific skill sets or ones requiring certain people. Starkey is most known as being one of the only mages to use Acceleration as a primary magic, but he also is adept in using Summoning Magic as well. Appearance Starkey's appearance consists of civilian clothes so as to maintain a feeling of normalcy. He wears a white-collar, long-sleeved white dress shirt accompanied by a black tie, and over that he wears a navy blue hoodie. He most commonly wears a pair of faded blue jeans and black sneakers, and he also keeps a bag slung over his shoulder that contains his money, items, and job requests. Finally, Starkey wears a pair of magically-enhanced glasses that keep his vision completely clear at all times. Starkey is most often mistaken for a student due to his outfit and young face, however, Starkey has never been to school for more than a few years at a time. He has sandy blonde hair that rest over his pale-green eyes, and his body type is very small measuring at about 5'8. Most notable on his body are the variety of magical seals and runes carved into Starkey's skin. It is said that Starkey carved them himself as way of quick-summoning his desired objects, weapons, and animals during a fight. Personality Starkey is described as having a very mellow and relaxed personality, with there being only very few times where he has gotten extremely mad. He enjoys his life and job, describing them as a "nonstop source of entertainment" for himself. Starkey is also somewhat nihilistic, as he doesn't believe in an afterlife or any real purpose other than entertaining oneself before they die. That being said, Starkey is not a serial killer and has done plenty of honest work in his life. He very rarely immediately resorts to full-on violence to work out problems, instead, he likes to outsmart his opponents and work through problems logically; this has made him a puzzle-solving addict and he will jump at any opportunity to prove his intelligence using a puzzle game. History The Winter family has long been users of Acceleration dating back to around X292. This made family life problematic as many of the family members would die during wars and battles due to the high-risk magic they used. Thus, the Winter bloodline would go through "dips" in members, at some points almost being wiped out, before spring boarding back into fertility again. Sadly for Starkey, he was born during a time where the family was running very low of members, and with even more dying or moving away, Starkey grew up exceedingly alone and without a father. This childhood inspired his feelings of nihilism and independence, and he soon left his meager family to live the life of a specialist mage. Since that time, Starkey has spent his life on the fringes of adventure, and as the spearhead of multiple frontiers into the worlds of magic and history. For years Starkey used his magical prowess to explore ruins, caves, and other ancient places that could hold historical secrets. He often loots the dwellings of ancient civilizations making him somewhat of a treasure hunter at the cost of his safety. Multiple academic and archaeological findings can be traced back to his efforts into the dangerous pits of lost places, and as such, Starkey has grown accustomed to the feeling of danger and peril. Equipment 'Magic Glasses: '''Starkey's glasses have been enchanted to protect against any damage including sand, water, acid, collision, and fogging. Magic and Abilities Acceleration (加速します ''Kasoku shimasu): Acceleration is a rare form of Time Magic that slows down time instead of fully stopping it. This makes the magic easier and simpler to use, but it is still a highly advanced form of magic. Acceleration is also a very dangerous magic because of the toll it takes on the user's heart, muscles, and respiratory system. Starkey and his family have utilized this magic for hundreds of years leading to occasional dips in the family's numbers. * '''Double Accel: '''At double the acceleration the user gains speed and agility equal to that of a S-class mage, at this level the user's heart and respiratory are slightly damaged but without lasting injury if the use is not extended for a long time. * '''Triple Accel: '''At triple the acceleration the user gains speed and agility surpassing that of a S-class mage, at this level the user's heart and respiratory suffer damage that can put the user out of commission for about a week. * '''Square Accel: '''At Square the acceleration the user gains speed and agility that allows them to easily evade spells and weapons and outmaneuver opponents, but this is also the level where the damage suffered can become fatal with known cases of heart attacks, organ failure, and seizures. * '''Cube Accel: At Cube, the acceleration the user gains speed and agility that outclasses that of guild masters and even the lower-end members of the Ten Wizard Saints, but this is the point where use becomes over 92% fatal for the user, despite this, there have been documented cases of user's continuing. * Diamond Accel: 'There has only been one case of a user pulling off Diamond Accel in which they were able to traverse across 4 cities in less than 30 seconds, but this ended with the mage's heart bursting out of his chest and him suffering massive organ failure. Summoning Magic (召しの魔法, ''Meshi no Mahō): is a Caster and Holder Magic that provides the user the ability to summon objects out of thin air from a completely different location. Starkey utilizes this magic via multiple magic seals carve onto his chest and arms. These seals can be activated using a small amount of blood and magic energy, his two strongest summoning techniques are located on the palms of his hands. * '''Almace: '''Almace is a sword whose seal is located on the underside of Starkey's left forearm. It can be summoned using a small amount of blood and a magic charge to act as a catalyst. The sword looks like a normal European-style sword with the exception that the blade and hilt are engraved with strange ruins. Almace is special in that it can use the four elements of wind, water, fire, and earth due to the engravings on the blade and its handle. Starkey came upon this sword while adventuring within the tomb of a long dead king. * '''Damaskinos: '''Damaskinos is a six-armed giant similar to the Gegenees in Greek Mythology. Damaskinos takes the appearance of a relatively human figure with six arms. Damaskinos is a towering creature at over 10'6 and almost 800 pounds of muscle. Damaskinos posses two scimitar-like swords and a single, round shield that can cover most of his chest. His seal is located on Starkey's right hand and can be summoned like any other creature. * '''Arcdrassil: '''Arcdrassil is an immense tree and forest that is stored within a seal located on Starkey's left shoulder. Once summoned, it takes the form of a gigantic forest of great ash trees, with Arcdrassil in the center of it. Starkey can use this forest as a means of escape, or even as a type of temporary headquarters, as Arcdrassil itself has been made into almost a fortress with different rooms in it. The forest even comes with multiple life forms including birds, stags, lizards, bears, and other creatures. * '''Glaucaus: Glaucaus is a very strange summon due to its inherit traits and form. Glaucaus takes the form of a massive body of water that seems to be somewhat sentient. It will respond to Starkey's commands and can change its currents, waves, and even some of its weather on a whim. Starkey summons Glaucaus as sometimes a distraction, a trap, or a defense which he can control, if Starkey exerts enough magic into the water he can have limited control over it. This summon is one of Starkey's strongest and is located on his right palm. * Multiple Elements: Starkey has multiple seals carved into his arms that contain small bursts of elemental powers such as lightning, ice, fire, or wind. Most of these elements are limited meaning he cannot use them for extended periods of time, but he can utilize them for quick, killing blows. For example, his wind seal can generate blades of wind or a torrent of it to injure opponents. These are useful as they don't require a lot of energy and can be used on the fly. * Karkinos: Karkinos is a giant crab summon that Starkey employs for oceanic excursions and sometimes as a guard to Starkey's treasures. It has the ability to breath a finite amount of superheated steam onto an opponent or its surroundings. The summoning seal is located on his right shoulder. * Talos: Talos is a colossal man-like golem that acts as Starkey's strongest individual summon. It takes the shape of a 15 foot tall man covered in what appears to be a sort of ancient armor cemented into his skin. Talos seems to have no personality or thought of its own, instead acting as a sort of automaton. It is completely loyal to Starkey and acts as his main champion and bodyguard. Interestingly enough, Talos seems to have a major resistance to magic and magical weapons. The only thing Starkey knows about it is that it was revered as a god by the race that created it millennia prior. Its summoning circle is located on Starkey's left palm and is one of his two greatest summons. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Magic Category:Acceleration Mage Category:Green Eyes Category:Blonde Hair Category:Summoning Magic User